October, Friday the 13th
by FalconerPredator360
Summary: When Jason takes things to a whole new level, and Freddy finds a way to get into your mind, there's a lot going on within this small school of Crystal Lake High. When their fight draws them to the school, and Camp Crystal Lake is no more, what if it is really time to takes sides?(really horrible summary will edit)


**My** first** time EVER writing a Jason Voorhees story so...if I make mistakes don't judge me. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1: Friday the 13th

I walk into my Math class, and take my assigned seat next to a girl named Shannon. Third row, sixth seat. It is about two and a half months into the school year, and it was a pretty large change from middle school. I pull out my binder for our warm up. '_What is the rule for scientific notation?'_ Easy. I write down on my paper, '_the answer must be greater than or equal to one, but less than ten'._ Bam. Pencil down no problem. I sigh and wait for the teacher to begin the class. Teens around me are whispering, giggling and texting. Oh how Mrs. Jackson will love that.

Mrs. Jackson walks into the room, and I slide up my glasses. I look up at Mrs. Jackson, as she yells out for the answer to the warm up. A student raises their hand, turning his head to wink at me, his shaggy blonde hair whipping around. "The answer is, the beginning factor needs to be greater than or equal to one, but less than ten." He says, looking at me with cockiness. "May anyone care to give me an example?" Mrs. Jackson says. My hand shoots up. What am I thinking? "Yes, Reid?" "The example would be, if you had 37,000. That is larger than one and ten. Say the decimal is always at the end of the whole number, so the only way that number would be smaller than ten, is 3.7. So the decimal had to move four decimal spaces to the left, to get that factor. The final answer is, 3.7 x 10⁴." I say in the best way I could explain it.

"Very good." Mrs. Jackson compliments, and I nod, tucking my long black hair behind my ear. "You look nice today, Reid." Shannon says from next to me. "I mean, you could very well be the next supermodel." Shannon smiles. "Thanks, but no thanks." I say. A loud ring now disrupts the class from learning about the scientific notation. Mrs. Jackson sighs impatiently, and walks to the back of the classroom. I hear some strange, not normal yelling from outside. Not too loud, but more muffled. What is going on? I think to myself.

Mrs. Jackson's expression goes from impatient, to slight...is that, fear? Mrs. Jackson holds the phone away from her ear slightly, and heads are turned.

"_This message is going to all...*static* teachers! We have an unidentified armed and masked male who has entered the school and killed Dr. Stephenson! Proceed with lockdown procedures...get everyone to..."_

It was cut off by a gurgling scream. Mrs. Jackson signals for everyone to get to the back of the room while she locks the door. I sense fear within students all around me, and I spot Shannon standing up, petrified, unable to move. I retreat with the other students to the back of the room, and Mrs. Jackson is in with us, crouched down, leaving Shannon the only one left standing in pure fear.

"SHANNON! Under the desk now!" Mrs. Jackson yells. Screams from outside, and yells of pain, emitts even MORE fear throughout other scholars. I listen closely to what the people are yelling. I hear the one name I'm sure nobody in this room, or anybody in general, would want to hear on October, Friday the 13th. It couldn't be true.

"JASON!"

_Jason. _Jason Voorhees. Why, what a coincidence. I take into notice, along with everything else, that things outside our door goes unusually quiet. The only thing heard is loud footsteps, probably from boots, coming closer and closer to our door. I spot a small ounce of fear inching within me. The footsteps stop, and everyone holds their breath. Suddenly, the handle jiggles, and a girl screams. What an idiot. She covers her mouth, and the door quickly bursts off its hinges, and a man, bearing a hockey mask, a machete covered in red blood, and his baggy, torn jacket.

Jason Voorhees.

The girl that screamed earlier, Cortney, was now running for the exit, when Jason raises his machete, and slits her throat. Her blood sprays all over his mask, and he snaps around, sensing the fear in...wait, Shannon? Shannon is under the desk, closest to Jason. Jason walks toward the cowering Shannon, his machete tight in his hand. That's my cue. I stand up and walk in front of the desk that Shannon is under.

His dark holes in the mask for his eyes meeting with my hazel ones. I see whats going on here. Top dog. Big dog intimidates little dog in order to become the top dog. Jason is the big dog, I'm the little one. But, not in my book. Jason is unmoving, as am I. I take into notice this Jason looks nothing like the one from the movies. He has shaggy brown hair, scruffed behind his mask, and a lot slimmer than the original. Maybe an imposter? Who knows. Suddenly, the security specialist teacher lunges on top of Jason's shoulders, covering his eyes. Jason flails his machete around, spinning blindly. In one simple twist, the security specialist teacher is flung off of Jason's back, and onto a desk and it shatter like a wrecking ball to cement. Like it wasn't even there. The security specialist is now unmoving, in an awkward position, blood oozing from his mouth.

Jason snaps his whole body towards me, and a sound like nails on chalkboard fills the air. Jason turns around, and I move to see. Freddy. Krueger. Freddy Krueger with his bladed hands scraping the chalkboard.

This couldn't get any better. Or can it?


End file.
